1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for fastening an add-on part and a support part at a distance from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
One device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,953 B1. The prior device for securing an add-on part and a support part in spaced-apart relation comprises a mounting nut that is fixedly connectable to the support part and has an internal thread of a first pitch direction. Also provided is a compensating bush having an external thread that mates with the internal thread of the mounting nut, said compensating bush being screwable into the mounting nut.